


A Soft Melody

by timahina



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2019 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Wet Dream, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: To save their grossly under-funded opera house, Yuzu is convinced she has to go and try to seduce the reclusive Akaba Reiji to secure a rich patron.





	A Soft Melody

There were three days left before the foreclosure notice took place. The Hiragi family was in danger of losing their beloved opera house, the family legacy and no amount of praise for _primadonna_ , the Melodious Maiden, Hiragi Yuzu, could save them all from such a fate. For generations, they had served the culturally starved masses and patrons galore flocked to their opera. In the more recent years, Yuzu had been the star attraction.

Her melodious voice, set to dazzle and amaze all those who heard her singing within the walls of their studded domain. But a few mishaps and mismanagement over many years had caused a decline and many patrons had pulled away; their absence was too significant and her could no longer afford to keep the opera house. If they moved to a smaller venue, there was no guarantee new patrons would have faith and invest.

But there was one… option.

The foreclosure notice mentioned Leo Corporation as owners of the buildings, though they themselves may not have known. Leo Corp… a large conglomerate that was owned by the Akaba family, currently head by a reclusive young man. Yuzu had seen a picture of him once in the paper and thought he seemed much too young to be so powerful. He couldn’t be much older than her and he held the fate of her family in his hands. She needed to see him tomorrow. She would barge in easily to his office and demand an audience with him, for him to hold back on kicking them out just yet. At least until he heard her singing…

Tonight, she would rest.

Yes, sleep…

Yuzu closed her eyes, her shivering body ached and no rest came as she eventually fell asleep – her mind racing a million miles a minute as a flood of images flooded her mind.

\---

_It was a cold office. Odd to considering how the large windows provided all the warmth the sun could allow._

_“Are you Akaba Reiji?”_

_He closed up his book in a loud thud and Yuzu jumped, feeling as though she wanted to crawl out of her skin. This was a humiliating venture. Begging to keep the family business was painful enough but having to do so from a completely stranger who held the deed in his hands was even worse. “Yes, and would I be correct in assuming you’re…” He turned his head away from the window, his cold eyes upon her and her fists tightened. “Ah, you’re that young singer. Hiragi Yuzu, was it?”_

_Yuzu gulped, she needed to stand up straight and tall. Square her shoulders up and march toward the desk. She slammed her hand down on the wooden top and watched as his eyebrows furrowed deeply, as though disturbed by her forceful behavior. “We have business to discuss.”_

_“Regarding…?”_

_“The Hiragi Opera House.”_

_He snorted. Reiji didn’t look at all befuddled by her bluntness. As she feared, Yuzu was no more intimidating than a field mouse who found its way into a kitchen of a ravenous butcher. And he stood there holding a butcher’s cleaver, armed and ready. “I have plans to dismantle and demolish it. Did you have input on when that would be less painful for your precious memories or did I read too deeply into what you’ve come to say? Unless it’s something different, I have no interest in continuing this tedious interlude.”_

_“No!” Yuzu screeched and leaned forward, her hands took hold of his tie and pulled him down. Sheer disbelief in his eyes at her manhandling him so easily and so boldly at that. “We’re not finished here; you can’t kick me out!”_

_“… shall I call security then? We can test that theory of yours out. I only hope your conviction is as strong in a minute as it is now.”_

_There were short precious moments left. His fingers practically itched to press a button hidden under his desk; a silent alarm for security to blast in through his door and take down the petulant intruder who was assaulting the Young President Akaba._

_Her grip loosened till her fingers slid down the elegant silk tie and dropped down to the desk in an almost defeated thud. Her shoulders shook as a wave of crushing sadness crashed over her like a deadly tidal wave, luring and drowning those in its path to an all-consuming void. She would be glad to walk into the ocean right now; the shame was too great, feeling an almost sympathetic touch on her hand._

_His fingers were warm – no such callous on his fingers, only the smooth skin. “If you’re as talented as they say, you’ll get back on your feet. Save your tears, Miss Hiragi.”_

_If this was about her, then there would be no problem. She could always get back up and try again, that wasn’t the problem weighing on her mind. But rather, there was more at stake than herself – it was a matter of family, of honor, of the legacy her family had carried, and this downfall would do nothing but drag them all down. Her father could never handle such a loss…_

_“… I’ll do anything.”_

_“I’m certain you would, however-”_

_Yuzu pushed herself up onto the desk and crawled on top of it, her hands clutching onto her skirt. There was no act low enough… “Please don’t underestimate me… I am willing to_ any _thing, Akaba Reiji.” She bent forward, pushing a rather stunned Akaba Reiji back into his chair as she sat up, her feet on either side of the chair – legs open and skirt raised around her hips._

_She needed think about anything else… merely his handsome face, his open mouth slowly forming a sly grin, his fingers gently caressing up her calf. Past her knee. A firm grip on her thighs as he pulled her forward, a loud yelp came from her mouth as she straddled him. An embarrassing thrill as her hands reached for his loose tie, trying to hold onto something as her grip on reality inched away. “Is that the voice that attracts your fans to you? I’d like to hear more of such talent, Miss Hiragi.”_

_“W-Whatever you’d like, Reiji.”_

_A melody she was not familiar with, her voice echoing in his office with soft gasps and shrieks as his hand pulled up her shirt, squeezing and massaging her breast as his other hand slipped past her slick underwear and his fingers caressed her. Slow and meticulous, her back arched as she thrust her hips to his touch, his pointer finger rubbing circles on her nub._

_A note she had never hit before._

_Again and again, she had never sung in such a way._

\---

Yuzu was red the entire way to Leo Corporation, the images of her dream… nightmare…? She wanted to call it a nightmare – after all, what else was she to call a situation where she was forced to sell her body as a sex toy to a powerful stranger who held her future in the palm of his hands? That was the very definition of a nightmare. And she… she buried her face into her hands, ready to curl up into a ball.

Why did her mind even go down that path?!

Nothing was bound to happen.

She only had to convince him to not sell the opera house and everything would be fine. A large burly man, probably a bodyguard judging from his physique and the dark sunglasses worn indoors, approached her, telling her that The President just finished up his phone call and was ready to receive her. She gulped, clutching tightly onto her skirt, trying to pull it down and make it longer. She wished she wore a longer skirt. Why did she even wear a skirt?

The large doors opened automatically and Yuzu gulped; great, she was allowed in or out solely on the whim of President Akaba. She stepped into the office and noticed it was a cold office. A vast and open office with windows facing the sun, a stunning view of the city below. A young man sat in a chair, typing away at a laptop. His eyes focused on his bright screen, his fingers hardly taking a break – merely pushing up his glasses once without missing a beat. A far cry from her dream – he was dressed in casual attire, not a tie in sight. Well… there was a scarf. “Are you Akaba Reiji?”

His fingers stopped clacking away and he gently closed his laptop, his full attention upon her.

It was no slamming a book with a loud, intimidating echo, however, his quiet demeanor was much worse. He was intimidating even upon lifting his hand, gesturing for her to take a seat opposite of him. She scurried across the room and none too gracefully fell on the seat, clutching her bag tightly on her lap. His quiet gaze – was he judging her with his deep and penetrating gaze?

The thought of him unbuckling his pants, the buckle clanking loud in her dream, barely drowning out their moans-

“We’re at a disadvantage.” He spoke! And thankfully too, she did not want to think more of her nightmare… dream… thing. “You’ve yet to introduce yourself.”

It was just a dream – she had no reason to fear. Surely, he was a reasonable man and they could easily strike up a bargain that didn’t involve her having to be spread-eagle on this… rather large desk, even larger than in her dream. “Right, um… I’m Hiragi Yuzu and I want to discuss the terms of the Hiragi Opera House. The property has been bought up by your company and I was hoping to-”

“Ah,” he interrupted her and shook his head, even worse than the scenario of before as he opened up his laptop and his eyes went back to his bright screen. “That is all but done, Miss Hiragi Yuzu. My apologies, but you’ll have to find a new venue.”

“But-”

“Call a bank or visit a lawyer if you wish to dispute a loan.”

Worse scenario, he did not allow her to speak.

Yuzu gulped, her fingers shaking as she clutched onto her bag. The office was silent aside from his fingers gliding upon his keyboard with his loud and quick strokes. He hadn’t urged her to leave yet, thinking she needed a few moments to process the devastating news.

“It’s… it’s my family business, I can’t just… get a new place.” His fingers did not stop typing away, merely giving her a slight hum of disinterest, as though amusing her. Halfheartedly at best, a pity nod. Her heart pounded, louder than the keyboard. She couldn’t leave, not now. Not yet. “I’d do anything…”

_“Is that the voice that attracts your fans to you?”_

“… have you heard my singing before, Mr. President?”

“No.

“Well, it’s worth a-”

“Desperation is not very convincing, Miss Hiragi Yuzu. I am unmoved and growing bored of this. You may want to change tactics quickly.”

He shut her down fast – not so easy as her dream. It was easier there and in the end, perhaps in that universe she saved her family legacy. But here… “Can I strike you a deal then? You listen to my singing and if you like it, then you allow the Hiragi Opera House to stay open. You can still own it on paper and everything, just allow my family to keep running it!” A desperate tone as she stood up from her chair and leaned over the desk, her hands knocking over a knickknack or two.

It caught his attention. Reiji stopped typing for a few moments and glanced over at her, a slight scowl and he chuckled. He wouldn’t call security on her, almost like he was amused by her stubbornness. It was only fair to allow her to run her course. However, his dark eyes went back to the screen, eyes rapidly moving as he read a document. Laptop open but his fingers still, an improvement. She hadn’t his full attention, but she got his interest. He sighed heavily. “Fine, sing me a ballad or something. If you make me cry, I’ll call up the bank.”

Yuzu gulped. It was set in stone. She merely needed to sing. “W-Whatever you’d like… Akaba Reiji.” She opened her mouth; a ballad indeed. Easy and simple; one that had drowned the audience in a shockwave of sadness, there wasn’t a single dry eye among the crowd.

She raised her hand over her heart as it grew heavy, hearing once again the clacking away at the keyboard.

He wasn’t listening!

He was purposefully fucking with her!

Yuzu stopped abruptly stopped and sneered, seeing as his eyes were once again glued to his screen. “…If that is all the singing you are capable of, Miss Hiragi, then you may want to consider a new profession.”

He was unmoved, how dare he?!

Yuzu stomped to the other side of the desk, and he payed her no mind – thinking she was merely going to start singing louder and more obtuse, perhaps shatter the windows with an incredible note. Well, if she managed to do that – he would just hand over the keys to the building. But instead, she reached over and shut the laptop none too softly – his fingers barely escaping being slammed. “What th-”

His chair was turned around swiftly and suddenly, he could hardly recount when Yuzu straddled his lap, or when she kissed him – her tongue swirling against his and their teeth clacked together. He whined into her mouth, a heat spreading from his cheeks down his neck to the rest of his body. His heart was beating much too fast, certainly he was bound of have a heart attack!

Or of heatstroke!

He didn’t even know where to put his hands, merely gripping the armrests of both sides of his chair, straining to keep calm and his mind intact and not lost on what she was actually doing. Reiji whined again as she broke the kiss and panted heavily, his mind racing – so much for calm. “E-Exactly what a-are you…?”

“As I said… Akaba Reiji….” Her fingers traveled down over his chest and he bit his lip, they were fully clothed – how could he possibly get excited?! And he has simply met her! Her fingers pulled on his belt buckle before cupping his clothed groin and he whined again. A part of his body was more than excited now. “I am willing to do… anything. Did you want to hear a… different song? I know a lot of melodies…”

Again, she kissed him, but it was shorter this time, her lips traveling down his neck, and biting at his skin – even sucking on it and coherency was lost as he moaned. His hands gripping tightly onto her forearms – the only possible safe place to hold onto. “Mi-ss… Hiragi…!”

A woman on a mission, determined and stubborn and oddly attractive how far she was willing to go, a passionate fiery drive burned into her skin and she threatened to suffocate him. Her fingers moved fast, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. The most he could do was control his breathing.

In her nightmare, he made her sing and when her voice cried out, it was sung in a pleasure that was unknown to her ears, frightful and new. A territory she had not yet ventured. Yet now, almost recreating that image – he was the one crying out.

His melody was different.

Soft and uncertain.

Even as she gripped tightly onto his cock, pumping roughly up and down and his fingers moved to her hips, bruising deeply from his hold as he clung to her. Her hand was warm and soft, so soft – he was melting in such an embrace.

Perhaps next time, it would be easier to simply listen to the ballad.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what it is about this fucking pair that makes me wanna write porn every gd time but... here we are.


End file.
